Help Me Fall In Love With You
by 29ShImMeR29
Summary: Kyouya, got his heart broken for the first time. When no one was around to help him, here she comes. A maid would do nothing in particular but, she, she was different. They were getting close, maybe a little too close if ya know what I mean? KyouyaXOC
1. Alone At Last

Me: First fic for metal fight beyblade! I am so pumped up!

Kyouya: So, who are you gonna use as your characters?

Me: I am using... dadadada... **YOU**!

Kyouya: Who? Me?

Me: *Sarcastic Tone* No, if you want it's gonna be Tsubasa. Duh! You idiot!

Kyouya: Well, in that case, Tsubasa is the better actor.

Me: *Sarcastic tone* Oh hahaha very funny! You're gonna be with this REALLY pretty girl named Shimmer Gonzales okay?

Kyouya: Why not just use a character from this actual anime?

Me: Wanted to try it with my OC! Don't own anything just the plot!

* * *

_**"Help Me Fall In Love With You"**_

~Intro~ =)

Everyone should probably know the story of "A walk to remember" right? Well, if you haven't it's about a bad boy falling for a plain Jane. Plain Jane has a sickness. She dies. They married first though. Bad boy changes and has a successful career.

This story is no different. It will in fact involve a girl, a boy, a house, a kiss, some jealous times, and of course we can't forget... Romance.

It also involves, somewhat a broken relationship, a REALLY bad relationship, and, how they help each other, fall in love, with one another.

Which leads us to our quote of the chapter "You can fake a smile, but, you can't fake your feelings"

* * *

Our story starts somewhere in Japan. Now these people have known each other for a very long time. Gingga, Madoka, Kenta, Yuu, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Kyouya, and, Benkei.

Let's say in this story, Kyouya owns a fine house. Mansion even! He has a little sister, about the age of 10, named Keanna.

Keanna Tategami, long green hair tied into two buns. Since she refuses to cut her hair, she still has some of her hair sticking out of the buns. She had these green eyes that stared you down as if it was a staring contest. She wasn't that smart.

She loves and cares for her brother dearly. She always thought that everyone's opinions mattered. Especially her brother's. Anyone who would insult him, she would be disgusted. She supported her brother 100%. Every time he had a battle,she would be there, cheering him on. If she couldn't go, she would get all disappointed and say sorry a couple of times.

They had a maid there, whose name wasn't important. Until, the day Kyouya's heart was ripped out. And when no one was around to help, he could now count on that maid.

Kyouya had this 'girlfriend' that he loved very much. He didn't show it outside, of course, because it would ruin his image in his opinion.

His girlfriend, Angela, was pretty. Not Taylor Swift or Megan Fox pretty, but, pretty. She loved to paint. Her hair was color brown and her eyes, a bit green with some white. Her personality checked out okay. The big question is... "**_How could she, break his heart?_**"

The answer my fellow readers and/or authors is... She was no longer interested of what she saw in Kyouya. She would think '_**Kyouya used to be so sweet... but now, he's acting like a big jerk**_' All this was true,of course. As I mentioned, Kyouya was changing because he was concerned of his 'cool outlook'.

Angela always hated that, so, when she had enough, she went overboard. She literally screamed at Kyouya everything that was on her mind (or the first thing to come out at least).

Kyouya was disappointed and heartbroken by the disaster that had now happened. He could never tell his sister. Although she found out about it because of his friends. He completely isolated himself from everyone. He never came outside and he would never smile (Although he doesn't smile a lot either). He always thought about all their moments and how he made a mistake.

That's where she comes in. As a maid, you wouldn't expect her to be more than that. But, just like that, she didn't even realize until she carefully analyzed herself that she was now concerned about her masters' son. Let's now introduce this maid as Shimmer Gonzales.

Shimmer Gonzales had nowhere else to go. Although she was beautiful and model-tall, she applied only for a maid. Her blond hair so soft and her big blue eyes just as soft and tender. Slim body as well made her look perfect.

This maid's mother also used to be a maid. She would always stay with her mother in that very house. Since, she has no one to play with besides Kyouya, whom she never even talked to, so she would help her mother in doing the chores.

* * *

Kyouya would be absent REAL often. Today was no different. As usual, he didn't 'feel' like going to school so, he didn't. As Keanna said goodbye, and their parents,probably in another country (They worked elsewhere to get lots of money and pay for everything). He was now alone. With a maid. Who cared for him dearly.

"Shimmer!" Kyouya called out.

"Yes?" Shimmer asked.

"Would you get me something to drink?" Kyouya asked, as cold as ever.

"What would you like sir?" Shimmer questioned appropriately, knowing very well he'd probably want beer or something.

"Lemonade." was the cold reply. "For now. And stop saying 'sir'. We're the same age ya' know?"

"Yes." she said feeling quite shy.

"Get some for yourself too, if you'd like." Kyouya offered.

"Alright then." Shimmer then left and retrieved some ice cold lemonade she had prepared.

She handed one lemonade to the oh so mysterious Kyouya.

"Sit with me." he said.

"Oh that's nice but, I have a ton more stuff to do and-" She was cut of when Kyouya spoke.

"That wasn't a request, that was a demand." Kyouya said looking down on the floor.

"Alright then." Shimmer said sitting down on a chair, looking down at her uniform and noticed a stain of lemonade.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Kyouya asked.

"Do what?" She shot back the question to him.

"Hang out and talk." Kyouya answered.

"Probably because you never noticed me before until now, you never invite me to join you, and I have tons of things to do while you usually lie around not doing your homework so when your taking naps I do it for you." she slipped. "Oops."

"So you were the one doing all those equations on my notebook?" Kyouya asked one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." now you can tell her by her voice that she was nervous.

"Why?" Kyouya asked. She was nervous of this question right here.

"Because... I don't go to school and I wanna learn. Since you barely touch your books I thought I would learn then and there."

"How about the things not in the book?" he questioned. "You know that I don't copy my notes."

"I go to Madoka's house and borrow her notes. Then, I write it down on a notebook I made myself using the pages you don't use from your old notebooks." came the smart reply. "I just get like a folder cut it. decorate it, and so on."

"Then why don't you go to school yourself?" Kyouya asked obviously not getting the point.

"I don't have money." Shimmer replied. This was the point. "And maybe the people from your school would make fun of me because I'm not the richest kid on the block ya' know?"

"Get a scholarship." Kyouya suggested. "To think you couldn't have thought of that."

"Well," Shimmer began. "wouldn't you feel weird that your maid is going to your school. Plus you never see me out of uniform."

"It's fine." Kyouya coldly said. "Our school has it's own uniform. I'll ask my parents to sponsor you."

"No. It would be wrong. They already pay me for my services." Shimmer now looked down at the floor, ashamed.

"I'll be the one to settle it." Kyouya now, took notice of her intelligence.

"Well," her lips quivered. "I should get to work. Thank you though."

"Let me help you. There's nothing much to do here anyway." his excuse screamed loud and clear that he was only bored so he offered.

"Well, you could clean up the backyard. Leaves and leaves are covering it." Shimmer smiled.

"Fine." came the cold reply.

"I'll be the one to clean up the garden and clean the rest of the inside of the house. You could clean the gutters." Shimmer listed what he was to do.

"These are pretty hard tasks." Kyouya said analyzing the list given to him.

"They're boy tasks. Don't you listen to your home economics teacher?" she asked lightly.

"No." he said reading the list all over again.

"I'll get started then." she said getting out of his room.

As she was watering the plants and planting new ones, Kyouya had a hard time raking all the leaves.

"Want me to take over?" Shimmer offered.

"You would do that?" Kyouya paused to ask.

"I do it every Friday or so." she answered grabbing the rake from his hands. "Why don't you clean the gutters now?"

"Alright then." he replied. "Where's the ladder?"

"In the garage. Get the longest one." she said.

"Thanks." he said.

As hours passed by these two, Shimmer got hungry.

"Would you like to eat chicken, or pork?" she asked Kyouya.

"Can you cook roasted chicken?" he asked.

"Of course." she replied gladly.

* * *

"Here you go" she came out of the kitchen holding a tray with a roasted chicken on a plate.

She grabbed a couple of silverware and handed it to him. "Well? Dig in." she said happily.

"This tastes really good." Kyouya said after taking a bite.

"You'd be surprised by the number of cook books in your mini-library." she said with a smile.

"So... When are you gonna pick up Keanna?" he asked.

"About after 5 minutes so she has time to play." she answered.

"You leave her time to play?" Kyouya questioned.

"Of course. I always leave her 10 minutes. And I wait 15 minutes for you before I text or call you to go home cos' you just love talking all day with your friends." Shimmer replied now taking another bite.

The rest of their meal was silent. After Shimmer washed the dishes, she told Kyouya that she would pick up Keanna now.

"Alright" was the reply of her masters' son.

As she set off, Kyouya called his mom and told her if she could sponsor Shimmer. His mom said it was okay as long as she was in the honors list every quarter. Kyouya had swear to her that she would do so.

* * *

As Shimmer called Keanna, Keanna couldn't wait. She was excited about telling her brother all her accomplishments for the day. She even told Shimmer her whole day as practice.

When they got home Keanna ran towards Kyouya and jumped, forcing Kyouya to carry her. She hugged him real tight. Shimmer of course could do nothing but giggle.

"I'll get you some food Keanna." Shimmer said walking to the kitchen door.

"Shimmer!" Keanna called out. "Can you bring it to my room? And can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure." Shimmer said walking out the door, and now, upstairs. "But for only 30 minutes. I still have to go to Madoka's okay?"

"Okie-dokie!" Keanna shouted like the happiest person (and loudest) in the world.

As Shimmer went downstairs, Keanna went up to change.

"You still have a lot to do. Like pick up a school uniform." Kyouya said.

"What?" Shimmer asked, oviously shocked.

"Mom said she would sponsor you, if you are in the honors list ever quarter." Kyouya said calmly.

"No way!" Shimmer couldn't help her excitement. "Would you mind helping Keanna then?"

"It's fine. I'll take care of her." Kyouya said.

"Great! Remember to help her mostly with her math, science, and history." Shimmer reminded.

"I'm not that good at all those subjects." Kyouya said, still numb as ever.

"It's barely high school leveled. You can do it. I better head to Madoka's." she said walking out the door. "Thank you!" she shouted.

* * *

After all that was handled, Kyouya helped her enroll. Leaving Keanna at Tsubasa's house

"The principal said you could go to school tomorrow." Kyouya said as he walked out of the office.

"So soon?" Shimmer asked.

"Well, she was impressed when you took your exam today." Kyouya responded.

"I can't believe I'm finally gonna get to go to school!" Shimmer said cheerfully.

"I better get to Tsubasa's. Keanna's probably bored or asleep by now." Kyouya said sternly.

"Oh I almost forgot." was all she could say because, what really flooded her mind was the fact that she will go to school.

The thoughts up her head are probably '**_What hairstyle should I go with?_**' '**_What should I say to the teachers and students_**' and most importantly '_**What if they make fun of me?**_'

Kyouya's voice brought her back to Earth as he said "We better hurry, it's getting dark."

"Oh right. Let's go pick up Keanna then." she said looking at her pants now noticing it was Kyouya's first time seeing her out of uniform.

* * *

So they went to Tsubasa's. As soon as they got back Shimmer helped Keanna, coocked some food, took a bath, and slept.

She couldn't sleep that night as she thought of today and tomorrow.

Today was amazing. Now will tomorrow be just as great?

* * *

Me: Beautiful! Title of the chapter is "Alone at last". Remember that the quote is "You can fake a smile but you can't fake your feelings"

Kyouya: Lame if you ask me.

Me: I get it! You were a bit out of character!

Kyouya: A bit?

Me: Okay, a lot. **SPOILER ALERT:** Just let me tell you that Shimmer has a... dadadada... boyfriend!

Kyouya: Then why'd she bother with **_me_**?

Me: Cos their relationship is sinking. His name's Nathan BTW.

Shimmer: Don't be mean when you review! =) ;)


	2. School Starts

Me: So excited for this chapter!

Shimmer: What's gonna happen?

Me: You're gonna get a chance to go to school! You're _**life long dream**_!

Shimmer: Are you okay? You seem a bit hyper.

Me: I'm just so pumped!

Kyouya: She doesn't own anything just the plot.

* * *

"Help Me Fall In Love With You"  
-School Starts-

As Shimmer woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she stood up stretching. She looked at the clock and it was 4:00 a.m.

'_**Gotta get ready**_' she thought.

She woke up Keanna and told her to wake up Kyouya. Keanna, being obedient as she is, followed her instructions and woke him up.

Since Kyouya didn't wake up easily she grabbed a pillow and started screaming "Wake up! Breakfast is ready! Shimmer is gonna go to school today!" At the sound of Shimmer's name he woke up.

They both went down stairs. Keanna asked "What's for breakfast?"

"Noodles with some chicken meat." Shimmer replied, smiling and, setting the table.

They ate, took a bath, got dressed and groomed themselves. Shimmer helped Keanna tie her hair, as usual. And, for the first time ever, Shimmer was not wearing a maid uniform but, a school uniform. She looked different of course, since they weren't used to her wearing different outfits.

As Kyouya locked the door and gave Keanna the keys, this time.

"Keanna," Shimmer said in a soft voice while they were walking to school. "if you get hungry you can always reheat the noodles in the fridge okay?

"Okay!" Keanna said cheerfully as they crossed the street.

They crossed the park and turned the corner to their school. They were really early so no need to worry about Shimmer getting to much attention. When Keanna had already left the two to go to her classroom, everything was silent.

That made sense since Keanna was the one talking. But the silence that they felt was different. So when they went inside the classroom, finding no one to be around.

The adviser they had was always late because she lived very far. Kyouya was always the first one in so he would sleep and when his friends came they would talk and stuff.

Shimmer is extremely shy. She doesn't know how to interact with people. In short, she only had a little circle of friends. Lucky for her, the rest of the gang was there.

As the first student walked in, Shimmer ducked a bit. It was a boy so she was nervous. The boy thought she was sorta cute and sat next to her. Kyouya... well... he looked... **pissed**. (N/A:LOL)

"Hi, my name is Justin. You look pretty." Justin said.

"In a relationship, flattered though." Shimmer said nervously.

"Is that so?" Justin shot a rhetorical question. "Well, what can I do for you to forget that dude?"

"Uhhh..." Shimmer looked around the room then at Kyouya, who seems to be looking at her back.

"Alright, Justin." Kyouya stood up. "Quit creeping her out."

"No need to worry _**'pretty boy'**_." Justin replied with his nickname for him.

"Shut up you-" Kyouya didn't get to finish his swearing cos' Shimmer interrupted.

"Can you please calm down now? I think someone's about to enter." she said now, standing up.

"Fine **sugar**." Justin said trying to impress her which, of course, she wasn't.

Kyouya looked like he wanted to punch him til' he reached.. well.. err.. ya' know! Shimmer eventually sat somewhere else. As the rest of the class entered and grouped themselves from popular to not popular, pretty to ugly, and everyone else in class.

Shimmer started grabbing attention as she reads a book. Girls started to whisper, boys started to blabber. Gingga remembered her naturally.

"Isn't she your _**maid**_?" Gingga asked.

"Shh! Gingga! You know better than to say it out loud!" Madoka answered the question that was not meant for her.

"But-" Gingga got cut off.

"Yes it's Kyouya's maid." Madoka whispered as she explained her getting a scholarship and, being shy to attend because it might ruin Kyouya's reputation.

Kyouya just sat there not caring as usual. Although deep in there, somewhere I hope, is something. Maybe care, maybe concern. Who knows? Guys are a mystery. Especially Kyouya Tategami who went to school just now after a couple of days, may I add.

"Hey. You're new right?" A girl named Stephanie approached her. She was one of those gossiping bit- err, girls. Shimmer just gave her a blank look then continued to read.

"I'll take that as a yes." Stephanie continued to talk to her, even though she payed no attention to her and, she looked annoyed.

The teacher walked in and class started. As usual, when there's a new student, especially someone this beautiful, she grabs the attention of boys and hatred of most of the girls.

"Alright class," the teacher began pointing at Shimmer who was in the front seat and gesturing her to stand up. "this is Shimmer Gonzales, our new student. Don't go around teasing or bullying her okay?"

"Yes ma'am." the students said.

"You may sit down now, Shimmer." the teacher said now, gesturing her to sit down.

"Yes ma'am." she said quietly. If someone heard her talk it would be a miracle.

She only talked if she was asked a question or if her seatmates are asking her about the subject.

* * *

Time for one of the most NON-boring part of school, "Lunch Break" [Totally skipping the boring parts of their class]

As natural, Shimmer hung out with Madoka, Gingga, Hyoma, Tsubasa, Benkei, and of course, _**pretty boy**_, Kyouya.

Shimmer only spoke to Madoka, since she knew her so well and they've talked to each other often and know each other well enough to trust.

Kyouya was giving Shimmer these '_**glances**_' and she returned them. The rest of the break went on like that as they ate their snacks.

As they got ready for their next class, getting their books, pencil, paper and other stuff you might need.

"Time for your science project!" their current teacher called out. "Find a partner."

Shimmer had tons of boys asking her. But there she saw Kyouya sitting there as if he could care less. She approached him.

"Will you please be my partner?" Shimmer asked Kyouya shyly.

"Sure. Why?" he asked.

"It's gonna be easier since, you know, and, your grades are a bit low so, you may need some help getting them up again." she explained.

"Right..." Kyouya replied.

"Alright if you all have partners, you're project will be-" the teacher said as their day went on and finally ended.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe that our project is to make a working model of a volcano." Madoka whined as she was talking to the rest of them. Except Shimmer who was watching Keanna.

"Shimmer, can I sleep over at Stacey's house for the week?" Keanna begged.

"You should ask your brother but, if he accepts you'll have to go to school with her and I'll prepare the stuff you need." Shimmer offered.

"Okay then!" Keanna said, as cute as ever.

"Kyouya!" Keanna approached him and asked permission. He accepted. Keanna and Shimmer went to the mansion, packed Keanna's things and Shimmer dropped her off at Stacey's.

Shimmer got started by getting the materials. She did her homework and planned to do the volcano tomorrow, after school.

Kyouya just barged in and found Shimmer in her maid uniform once again.

"Why do you keep wearing your maid clothes in the house?" he complained.

"You're parents told me to wear it at all times and, my clothes are too... uhh.. well.. it's a bit too.. not conservative." Shimmer chose her words carefully.

"Well then, starting from now, you are to wear your own clothes. Do you understand?" he made sure.

"Ye-yes." Shimmer nervously answered.

* * *

She changed into this black tank top that had a crown on it. On the top at the bottom of the crown were the words "**_Party Princess_**". For her bottom she wore a black skirt with pink lace at the bottom and sandals.  
(That could make anyone's nose bleed if you saw her top and the length of the skirt) (N/A: O_o lol)

Kyouya didn't dare look at her. She started cleaning, then washed the laundry, cooked food, and watered the plants. She cleaned Kyouya's bey for him as well. To think she still had spare time to do what she wanted.

She asked Kyouya if it was okay for her to go shopping. He said yes but, he had to come with. When she asked why, the usual answer came. "I'm bored." Of course he is.

Her pay came in yesterday so she wanted to spend some. She bought the cutest shoes you have ever seen. They were heels, made of glass, it reminded her of **_Cinderella_** so she liked it. Then she was choosing from some dresses. Then some tops, pants, skirts, until she wore out.

"Are you getting bored?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Keep shopping if you want." he replied.

"Actually I was going to go to the house now. If you were getting bored." she said.

"No, I'm not getting bored. We could walk around if you want." he suggested.

"Alright." she said with a smile.

As they walked around, a girl working for a romantic restaurant saw them.

"Excuse me." the girl grabbed their attention.

"Yes?" Shimmer asked.

"Are you two hungry? Maybe you would like to eat here." the girl said.

"Oh we're not..." Shimmer said.

"You've got the wrong idea. We're not together." Kyouya said.

"Is that so?" the girl wondered. "But, you guys look so good together!"

"Well, that's... nice of you but, we gotta run. Thank you for the offer though." Shimmer said politely.

"Maybe next time." the girl said.

"Maybe..." Shimmer told herself.

"What was that?" Kyouya overheard.

"No-nothing." Shimmer nearly panicked.

"We should get back huh?" Kyouya said.

"Pretty much." she said. "I still got a ton of things to do, plus school, plus our project, and I think I spent too much money."

"Slow down. I'll just give you some more if you need it, I promise I'll help with the project and the cleaning, and would it kill you to wear a jacket?" Kyouya said continuously, which was the longest sentence he had ever told Shimmer.

"Thank you and, I don't own a jacket." she explained.

"Of all the things you could have bought? Here." he said taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

"Tha-thank you." she blushed a bit.

"Are you sick? You look red." he said in the most idiotic voice not knowing she was blushing.

"N-no! Uhh.. I'm fine." she said now extremely shy.

"Let's just head back okay?" he said now, less idiotic.

"Alright." she said.

* * *

They headed back home.

"Thank you for lending me your jacket." Shimmer said handing him the jacket. "It was really cold there."

"No problem." Kyouya replied, effortless.

"You better get to sleep real early tonight. You still have to go to school and, tomorrow is?" she asked.

"Friday. Gym." he replied.

"Aww. I hate gym." she complained.

"Who doesn't?" he said, agreeing.

* * *

Me: Totally epic!

Kyouya: Not bad.

Me: I knew you would love it!

Kyouya: I just said not bad!

Me: That was like love for me. Spoiler alert! Tomorrow, another new student arrives!

Shimmer: Be nice when you review! ^^

~D.D.~


	3. Trouble Comes To Town

Me: Sorry for not writing much sooner! MY apologies. I spent time with my cousin_** "DJ George Haidee"**_. I just wish we could make up our minds for a new story.

Shimmer: Anyway, what happens this time around?

Me: All I can say is... you will be shocked by what you are about to read.

Shimmer: Is it bad?

Me: Someone is just gonna get jealous is all.

Kyouya: She owns nothing except for the plot and her OC

* * *

_**"Help me fall in love with you"**_

_**Trouble Comes To Town**_

Shimmer woke up, early as usual. Got everything ready for this day that she hoped wouldn't come.  
She made the siblings breakfast in bed and asked them to hurry up eating.  
Everyone went to school a bit earlier than usual. Got to school early but, Shimmer was getting a nervous feeling that something was to happen today.  
Kyouya took note of her silence but, kept his silence as well. Some of the boys were early and started to whisper and look at her. You could sense the annoyance she felt, not only her but, the boy behind her.

Next thing they know is that everyone else started walking through the door. The teacher announced that there would be a new student.  
"We have a new student joining us. His name is... _**Nathan**_." the teacher announced.  
Shimmer had a _**"jaw-dropping"**_moment as you can imagine. I mean of all the places why here right?

"Why won't you sit next to Kyouya." the teacher snapped her back to reality.

_**'I can't believe he's gonna sit near Me.'**_went through her mind.

"Hey." said a familiar voice coming from behind her. "Miss me?"  
She didn't want to look back but, she already did. Yep. It's him.

"Why are you here?" she asked, eyes wide open.

"I just moved a couple blocks before Tsubasa's house." Nathan explained.

"This school why?" she wondered.

"I had a feeling. Plus, Tsuabasa said he went to school here." he said with a smirk.

"So you got a new bff?" she said sarcastically.

"You can say that. After all I have the best gf."

You could just make out the expression of Kyouya's face behind the book he was pretending to read.

Kyouya passed a note saying "This is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Why?" she wrote back.

"Just didn't expect you'd have one." he replied.

"End of conversation." she wrote.

_**=TS=**_  
_** *Lunch***_

You would expect Shimmer invited Nathan to sit with them and introduce him to her friends. Well, she did.

"Hey." she said carrying her tray. "Nathan is gonna sit with us. That okay?"

"Sure. Grab a seat." Hyoma approved.

"So you guys already know each other?" Madoka wondered.

"Yeah" Shimmer said.

"What is he to you?" Benkei said noisily.

"He is actually my... uh..." Shimmer hesitated a bit. "Well.. my boyfriend." She then, smiled.

"Whoa." Madoka reacted. "You never told me you had a boyfriend!"

"I just did." Shimmer smiled.

"Well then. You guys look great together." Madoka said faking a smile that was oblivious to Nathan but, Shimmer could see disappointment.

"Excuse me for a while." Shimmer stood up grabbing Madoka with her.

"What is your problem?" Shimmer asked.

"Well I m not the one who drags her friend away." Madoka argued.

"What's wrong with you? It s like you don t even like him." Shimmer ignored her friend.

"It's just that I don t think he s all that great is all." Madoka chose her words.

"Why? What s wrong with him?" Shimmer was obviously clueless.

"I just have a feeling that he's not _**'sweetie can you give me a hand'**_material." Madoka sounded real silly.

"_**'Sweetie can you give me a hand'**_ material?" Shimmer was all like watcha talking about.

"It's just I don t think he's a good boyfriend is all." Madoka explained.

"He just didn't make a good first impression is all." Shimmer argued.

"First impressions have nothing to do with this and you know it. I can see a bit of your reaction is all like you re right Madoka but, the rest of you is all like I love him so much." Madoka had a point when Shimmer had none.

"Can you just give him a chance?" Shimmer asked.

_**! Meanwhile !**_

"So how long have you two been together?" Benkei couldn't help but interview.

"About 7 and a half months." Nathan replied.

"Have you ever cheated on her?" Benkei asked.

"Benkei!" Ginga scolded.

"No it s fine. I feel like this is an initiation of some sort because of the questioning. I actually sorta did." Nathan didn't react that much.

"What did you do?" Kyouya asked coldly.  
"I just kissed a girl on a _**dare**_. Don t get the wrong idea." Nathan explained.

Still, Kyouya looked like he wanted to punch him on the face. His hand already curled into a fist.

"Hey guys!" Madoka shouted.

"We didn't miss anything did we?" Shimmer asked.

"You didn t miss anything cutie." Nathan sweet-talked Shimmer into blushing.

You wouldn't wanna be next to Kyouya that day. **Trust me.**

"Kyouya, we re gonna do our project later alright?" Shimmer remembered. "Sorry I can t be your partner baby." Shimmer gave a little wink.

"No problem." Nathan said.

"But I ll help you If I can." Shimmer offered.

"Thanks cutie. I'll call you later okay?" Nathan winked.

Shimmer giggled a bit.

_**$T.S.$**_

School went by quickly and Kyouya and Shimmer were walking home.

"Why do you like him?" Kyouya asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Shimmer asked back.

"Nathan. I mean why do you like him when it's so obvious you really aren't in to him?" he asked without thinking.

"I do like him." Shimmer insisted.

"Sure you do." Kyouya said sarcastically.

"Why are you so concerned about me not liking Nathan? Unless..." Shimmer trailed off.

"Unless what?" Kyouya questioned.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Shimmer exclaimed.

"No. Why would I be jealous?" Kyouya pretended to be clueless.

"Then why were you grumpy for the whole day?" Shimmer asked.

"I just woke up at the wrong side of the bed is all." Kyouya made up some excuse.

"Fine, if you say so." Shimmer gave up. "I was wonderingabout the project and..."

All I can say is this: Kyouya. You re screwed.

* * *

Me: *_**bows**_* Thank you! Thank you! You re all too nice!

Kyouya: I am just screwed.

Me: Yeah. You got some competition there. BTW I m working on a fanfic but I don t know what anime to use and who the character will be. It all just came to me in my  
sleep. I didn t even have a dream last night.

Kyouya: Just pm her to get it done.

Shimmer: Please be nice when you review!

Me: Spoiler Alert! Shimmer's gonna get her heart broken!

Kyouya: You just can't keep your mouth shut!


	4. Heart Breaker 3

Me: So long since I updated this! I am mad at myself and I apologize!

Shimmer: School got the best of her.

Me: Doesn't it do that to everyone?

Shimmer: She really is sorry for the long wait everyone!

Me: So take it away Kyouya!

Kyouya: She doesn't own anything but the plot.

Shimmer: And me!

* * *

"Help Me Fall In Love With You"

~Heart breaker~ /3

Shimmer woke up late today and she was panicking. Her alarm seemed to be turned off. She wondered for a second but then, looked at the clock to only recieve more shock as it was already 6:20 a.m.

She is screwed...

No way could she get everything done in 40 minutes. She rushed downstairs almost tripping at the huge staircase at movies and stuff.

As she walked down the stairs she saw Kyouya and Keanna already prepared and breakfast, hot water, and their things were prepared.

"Shimmer! What took you so long?" asked Keanna as adorable as ever.

"I guess my alarm didn't go off... Who did all this?" Shimmer couldn't help but wonder.

"Onii-chan did of course! You expect me to cook?" Keanna asked with a giggle.

"Well I better get ready. Sorry to keep you waiting." Shimmer apologized, although it wasn't necessary.

"Take your time. I still wanna watch T.V." Keanna said as she gave a smile.

So Shimmer did everything she had to do as well as prepare a list of things to do and things to buy.

"Sorry it took so long." Shimmer said fixing her shoes.

"Let's just start walking. We still got 10 minutes." Kyouya replied.

As they were walking to the elementary department, Keanna waved goodbye, and they continued to the high school department, just in time for the announcement of the principal.

"Attention students!" The speakers located all over the school suddenly bursted with sound. "Due to some students who cannot afford uniforms, for their sake, you are required to stop wearing uniforms starting tomorrow. No dress code required as long as it is appropriate for school. That is all." Then everything suddenly stopped.

**'Mental note: Don't wear uniform tomorrow'** Shimmer made herself a** "mental note".**

They hurried to class and sat next to each other and of course we couldn't leave Nathan out of this as he sat behind Shimmer. You had to be there to see the reaction Kyouya made...

Homeroom was now in session, and you know what that means... You can do anything you want and the teacher doesn't give a F***! Yahoo!

As usual it was a mess! There was screaming, shouting, teasing, flirting and everything you'd expect from a deranged class of... well... yeah... that.

Shimmer was writing on her notebook everything to be done and accomplished for the day, as well as the project. And everytime a guy approached her she would put her hand in front of the dude as if she was reciting and say "No thanks."

It was a routine for her to do so. She didn't even bother to see what Nathan was up to as she was too busy planning and such. Kyouya, on the other hand, was completely observing Nathan as if he was reading a book he was interested in, or eating his favorite food and he gets **"in the zone".**

During Kyouya's limited "observation" he discovered several things. Like he is interested in one brunette, two red-heads, got a cell number from a blonde, winks and flirts with this violet-haired girl and likes to make friends with the boys who girls would probably expect on the street waiting for them to... er- let's say pounce.

As homeroom came to an end and some subjects were discussed. Break time was near, and when it came everyone rushed out as if it were a contest to see who would fet to the cafeteria first and the prize was free food for the whole year.

The usual people sat together at the usual table with a new student but for shimmer, it was an old boyfriend.

"So tell us something about yourself, Nathan." Hyouma said welcomly.

"Well, I'm unpredictable but, there is one thing that I am sure of."

"And what is that?" Benkei asked.

"I am **100%** sure that I am in love with the most beautiful girl in the world." As he said this sentence, he was holding Shimmer's chin and looked at her eye to eye. Knowing Shimmer she is most definitely blushing.

"Oh stop it you." Shimmer said still blushing at the words spoken to her.

"Please do." Kyouya said grumpily.

"Awkward..." mumbled Madoka.

"Anyway I think it is such a pleasure that your here at the same schoolas mine sweetheart." Shimmer said to Nathan but Nathan's eyes shifted from shimmer to the brunette.

"Ahem!" Kyouya coughed. "Is everything fine or is your mind on a different planet?"

"Kyouya!" Gingga said.

"Terribly sorry, he has issues." Madoka looked for an excuse.

"No problem." Nathan said, not even sure of what he said because his eyes then shifted to a blonde who's skirt was quite short.

"Nathan?" Shimmer asked as Nathan's mind came back to earth when it was on the far side of Jupiter.

"Yeah! Hey, I'll catch you guys later I gotta go to the... bathroom." Nathan said gesturing his hands secretly to a pinkette. Normally, the pinkette followed.

A few minutes later Kyouya as well stood up and followed Nathan with the excuse of going to check somethign out.

Of course Kyouya then got evidence of what Nathan was up to. And I as well think you guys know what he's up to. But I'll tell you anyway in the form of the next scenes about to come.

"Hey Shimmer!" Kyouya called out. "Look at this one sec and tell me what you think."

Shimmer then looked at what Kyouya had installed on his cellphone. Only to see some pictures and a video of Nathan making out with the pinkette behind a dumpster. This crushed her heart, soul and very existance. Who wouldn't be, right?

Upon Nathan's return Shimmer dumped him there and then without even facing him and you wouldn't expect this but, Nathan's reply was "Fine! you wouldn't know what you're missing! You'll come back crawling and begging! You can't find anyone like me ever again!"

Shimmer's reply? "That's the point! Bastard!" **(N/A: =0!)**

Shimmer didn't speak for the whole day and locked herself in her room after school with a bunch of stuff. By 10:00 p.m. The project was finished, no more Nathan on her twitter, facebook, or cell phone. Thanks to Kyouya.

* * *

Me: I sorta shortened it but it's no different from the original one.

Kyouya: That's how it ended! You crushed her! How could you! You heartless monster!

Me: Speak for yourself Mr. Grumpy pants! At least you got a chance!

Shimmer: Be nice when you review! ; )


End file.
